Precious
by thecollectiveunconscious
Summary: Sasuke leaned in, and whispered into Naruto's ear. "You are mine, dobe. You will never marry the Hyuuga. You will spend your life with me, as my slave, my possession…" he purred. "You are my precious, precious pet."COMPLETE


**Two stories in one day. I'm _obsessed_.**

**Hopefully, this satisfies everyone who wanted to read about a very cruel Sasuke and an abused Naruto. I think that this one is pretty brutal.**

**Just a little warning, but it gets very graphic later on.**

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Apparently, the blonde was getting married.

Sasuke's lips curled into a snarl. He was getting married, to that sniveling, cowardly, pale-eyed bitch.

His pace quickened as he raced through the forest. A tree branch suddenly flicked out in front of his face, grazing his skin. His temper surged up.

Ripping his sword free, he began to hack and smash the trees, cutting a destructive path through. He gritted his teeth.

Naruto was going to learn something tonight. He was going to learn that whoever Sasuke claimed, Sasuke _kept_.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

He lounged against his window, hidden in the darkness. His eyes gleamed with bloody malice. He could hear Naruto and Hinata softly conversing in the kitchen, her voice occasionally breaking out into shy laughter. Sasuke could imagine the smile that Naruto was giving her, and he felt like smashing something on the floor. Preferably her head.

He could hear the door opening, and shutting close. Soft footsteps. Hinata had gone. Naruto was finally alone, and he was coming towards his room.

Sasuke licked his lips, shivering with anticipation.

When Naruto finally walked in, Sasuke could do nothing but stare. In the four years that he hadn't seen him, Naruto had grown. His blue eyes sparkled merrily, and his thin, strong body was graceful and elegant. He reached up a finger to delicately flick a piece of blonde hair from his eyes, and Sasuke followed the motion, hungrily.

Naruto was calmly walking towards his bed, but suddenly, he spun around, kunai gripped in his hand. His eyes were narrowed dangerously, and he glared out the window, directly where Sasuke was standing.

"Reveal yourself!"

Sasuke stepped in. His blood-red eyes shone through the darkness. Naruto gasped, and the kunai instantly fell, clattering on the floor.

"Sa…Sasuke?"

His hand was itching to grab the blonde and ravish him senseless. He nodded slightly.

Naruto was slowly inching forward, his face frozen. Sasuke looked back with dark, half-hooded eyes. "Sasuke…teme…is that really…"

Naruto swallowed. "Really…really you?"

Sasuke nodded. Naruto stood silently for a minute, but in the next, had run over and grabbed Sasuke in a bone-crushing hug.

"Sasuke!" His voice was strangled, heavy with emotion.

Sasuke remained motionless.

Naruto slowly let go. His eyes were shining. "When did you come back, Sasuke?"

"A while ago."

"You…are you back, for sure?"

Sasuke nodded.

Naruto let out a relieved laugh. He began to chatter, too excited to see that Sasuke was standing oddly still. "Sakura-chan will be _so _happy that you're back, you know! And Kakashi-sensei…I wonder what he'll say? Tsunade-no-bacchan will definitely let you live here, and she'll let you live in the old Uchiha compounds! And, and, Sasuke, guess what?" He suddenly lowered his head, modestly.

Sasuke was silent. Naruto couldn't resist any longer, and burst out, happiness lighting up his eyes. "I'm getting married!"

White-hot anger ran through Sasuke's body, and clouded his eyes.

Naruto finally noticed that something was wrong. He trailed off.

"Sasuke?"

Still, Sasuke was quiet, and Naruto softly stepped forward. He raised his hand, and hesitantly wiped off a smear of blood off from his face.

"Sasuke. You're bleeding."

Sasuke leaned into that touch. And when he felt Naruto's finger leave his face, and when he saw the concerned look Naruto was giving him, and the way his long neck stretched gracefully out from his collar…Sasuke couldn't resist any longer.

He slammed Naruto into the wall. Naruto, startled, looked up at the taller boy, eyes wide open. "Sasuke – wha – "

Sasuke kissed him deeply, swirling his tongue alongside Naruto's own, heatedly trying to elicit a reaction. Naruto began to struggle, pushing himself away from Sasuke's grip. Sasuke let go.

Naruto panted raggedly, his lips swollen and red. The sight made Sasuke grow hard.

"T-Teme," he gasped. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Sasuke began to advance on the trembling figure, and Naruto blindedly struck out, confusion and fear masking his aim. The blow struck Sasuke harmlessly on the side. Deftly reaching out and grabbing the smaller boy's wrist, Sasuke trapped his struggling form, and threw him on the bed.

"Naruto," he demanded coldly. "Did you think that you were going to marry her, and live a happy life?"

His mouth began to ravage Naruto's neck. Naruto opened his mouth to scream, but was cut off by cold fingers.

"Did you think," spoke Sasuke, his tongue darting in and out, tasting Naruto's flesh. "Did you think that I would let you marry her?"

Naruto's blue eyes were locked into Sasuke's dark orbs, and he shivered from the smoldering glance the dark-haired boy gave him.

Sasuke leaned in, and whispered into Naruto's ear. "You are _mine_, dobe. You will _never _marry the Hyuuga. You will spend your life with _me_, as _my _slave, _my _possession…" he purred. "You are my _precious_,_ precious _pet."

Naruto began to struggle violently, his body still trapped beneath Sasuke. Sasuke moaned as the friction caused his erection to grow. He ground into Naruto's hips, and the smaller boy froze.

"Can you feel it?" he spat. "I want you, dobe. I want you, and I will _have you_."

Naruto's face grew red. "What the hell are you talking about, asshole?" He furiously tried to push Sasuke off. "Don't say such weird things!"

Sasuke laughed darkly. "I've wanted you for _years_, Naruto. Do you know…" he dipped his head, licking his collarbone. "Do you know how long I've longed for this? Do you know how many nights I've lain awake, desiring you, aching to claim you? You've tortured me for years…I've been longing to _fuck you senseless_ for far too long, dobe."

"You fucking basta – "

"_I will never let anyone else touch you_."

He crushed Naruto's body against the sheets, nipping his ears. Naruto's violent struggling went unnoticed by the far heavier, stronger Uchiha. His hands began to grope the underside of Naruto's body, reveling in the feel of softy, silky skin. Naruto kept trying to push his shirt down, desperately clawing and shoving Sasuke away when he could.

Sasuke was beginning to get impatient. He reached down, ripped Naruto's shirt off, and latched his mouth onto one of his nipples. Naruto cried out, and his body instantly stiffened. Sasuke casually flicked the pink appendage with his tongue, daring Naruto to struggle. His hand began to slip down the smooth expanse of Naruto's chest, and reach below his waist. He tore off the buttons closing the pants. Naruto gasped, as he felt the cloth sliding off of his legs. Sasuke began to roughly stroke Naruto's cock, still clothed within his boxers. Naruto twisted and turned his legs, desperately trying to push off Sasuke's hands, to no avail.

"Sasuke, stop. Pl-please stop. You can't do this, Sasuke! You can't do this!" Naruto was panicking. His frightened blue eyes roamed Sasuke's face, begging him, imploring him, to discontinue. Sasuke paid no heed.

Sasuke's cold fingers began to deliberately wrap, one by one, around Naruto's limp cock. Naruto's voice died away, and he could only stare with horror as Sasuke began to run his hand up and down, stroking and squeezing. A moan started out of Naruto's lips, as he began to harden, despite his will. His struggling hands pushing against Sasuke's chest began to fall limply down. Sasuke mouthed curved against Naruto's neck.

His mouth slowly began to move down Naruto's body. Naruto shivered, and attempted to futilely shrink away from the exploring tongue. Sasuke trailed his fingers through the quivering expanse. His tongue swirled around Naruto's bellybutton, and Naruto let out a groan. Goosebumps rose to his tanned skin, which contrasted sharply with Sasuke's pale, snow-white body.

His fingers caressed Naruto's hardened member, and, as Naruto trembled with both pain and pleasure, Sasuke closed his mouth over it, firmly sucking. Naruto's back arched with the sudden sensation.

"S-Stop!" He moaned, his hands gripping his hair.

Sasuke looked up, his eyes clouded with desire. "Naruto…" he said, huskily. "Do you like this?"

Naruto whimpered. Laughing softly, Sasuke lowered his head. Trailing butterfly kisses on the entire length, his let his tongue flick out, smiling when Naruto moaned and twisted his body. He teased him, sliding it into his mouth, coating it with his saliva. Sucking, licking, and biting gently. Naruto's traitorous body grew more desperate, and it begged to be released. As Sasuke spun his tongue around the entire length, Naruto's thrashing grew more pronounced. Sasuke bit down.

With a hoarse cry, Naruto released completely. Sasuke drank deeply of Naruto's fluid, his mouth overflowing with his sticky essence. Naruto panted, his head thrown back, sweat pouring from his brow. His arms lay limp and useless at his side.

The sight of Naruto spread out in front of him was too much. Eagerly, he flipped Naruto over on his stomach. Naruto began to realize what Sasuke was planning to do. He felt Sasuke press his large erection against his ass, and Naruto began to squirm, desperately willing his tired body to move.

"Sasuke!" He cried. His fists were aimlessly pounding at Sasuke, who was positioned above him, with a firm grip on his waist. Naruto wildly kicked out his legs, doing whatever he could to get away from him. "Don't do it, don't do it! Stop it, asshole, stop it now, Sasuke, Sasu- _ahhhhhhhhh_!"

Sasuke drove deeply into the resisting boy, burying himself in the tight confines of Naruto's hole, head tilted back, mouth open with pleasure. For a moment he stayed completely still, enjoying the sensation. Naruto was so warm, so wet, so goddamn _tight_. Both of them were silent for a minute – Sasuke, from the sensation of being inside of Naruto, and Naruto, breathless from the pain.

Naruto was shocked into stillness. The pain was overwhelming him, and a tear trickled down his face. His mouth opened in a wordless scream, his muscles feeling as though they were torn through. Then he felt Sasuke's hands, still grasping his hips. Anger, embarrassment, and defiance swept through Naruto's body. One of his hands reached up to try and pry Sasuke's hand away, and, ignoring the pain, he began trying to pull away from Sasuke. His mouth twisted into a snarl.

The sudden movement from Naruto prompted Sasuke to move. And when he felt Naruto's velvety muscles squirming against his cock, Sasuke let out a groan of pleasure. He felt Naruto trying to edge away from him, and grimaced.

Sasuke drew back, and in one, fluid gesture, plunged again, deeply, penetrating Naruto completely. Naruto let out another pained scream, and Sasuke laughed, excitedly. He began to move roughly, drawing back only to thrust, again and again, into that small hole, only concentrating on how _good _being inside Naruto felt, how _pleasurable _it was to have Naruto's muscles clamp down on his member, whether the boy was willing or not. He ignored the blood that was slowly beginning to pour down the boy, ignoring the fact that he was too rough, that Naruto was hurting.

Naruto had never experienced more pain in his life. He felt Sasuke roughly pounding into him, his nails digging so deeply into his flesh that crescent-shaped wounds were beginning to appear on his skin. He cried in earnest, tears flowing down his face. "Sa-Sasuke, I can't take this – this is – oh god, I can't, I can't – ahh, it _hurts_ – " He was repeatedly jostled back and forwards, as Sasuke's rough rhythm began to render his body weak and defenceless.

Naruto's pitiful cries fell on deaf ears. Sasuke paid no heed to anything else, and concentrated solely on repeatedly thrusting into Naruto's body. He felt himself beginning to come, slowly at first, but as it became closer and closer, his rhythm grew frantic and harsh. Naruto screamed each time he brutally entered – his back was arched and his head was thrown back. The tears in his eyes were blurring his vision. They fell freely, splattering against his hands, which were tightly gripping the sheets. The knuckles were white with pressure.

Sasuke continued to ravish his body, pounding harder and harder. The smell of metallic blood, the sweat flying in the air, the sound of Naruto crying with each rhythmic thrust, and the glorious feel of skin and the sensation of the stickiness threatening to burst from himself all mingled together, and drove him over the edge. Sasuke's mind blanked out, all was white hot, and with the deepest thrust and a loud groan, Sasuke emptied himself completely into Naruto.

Naruto fell to the bed, panting heavily. His blood oozed slowly out of his hole, mingled together with sweat and the white, sticky essence of Sasuke. His back felt as if it was torn apart, and his lower end throbbed with an incredibly painful sensation. He looked at himself, lying on the bed with Sasuke's body draped over his own, the sound of his breathing heavy in his ear. Tears trickled down. He felt as though he'd never be clean again.

The two bodies lay on the bed, drenched in each other's sweat. Sasuke inhaled deeply of Naruto's scent. Naruto's occasional pained whimpers, as he shifted his aching body, were like music in his ears. His blue eyes were like glistening sapphires, his trembling lips as red and beautiful as a rose. The tears coursing down his cheeks only made him appear more delicate, more fragile. Naruto was like a heady drug, intoxicating him, making him want more. Making him want him for a lifetime, and even the next.

Sasuke got up. In the darkness he silently put on his clothes. Naruto lay still on the bed, staring into nowhere. Sasuke stared down at him. He was truly beautiful – a frail doll that he had finally broken. He saw the splashes of the blood on the blankets, and smiled, a dark, icy smile that spread across his face.

He hauled Naruto to his feet. Naruto gave no protest, barely making a sound as he was forcibly pressed towards Sasuke's chest. Sasuke bent his head, and caught his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Mine," he murmured fervently against his lips. "All mine, only mine. Only mine to look at, mine to touch, mine to _love_." Naruto stared straight ahead, impassive.

Sasuke embraced him tightly, burying his nose into his hair, breathing deeply.

"I will return within one week, Uzumaki Naruto," he spoke. The atmosphere grew chilly. Naruto visibly shuddered, and Sasuke held him even tighter. "You will call off your marriage to Hyuuga Hinata. Exactly one week later, I will come to get you, and you will be waiting by Konoha's entrance."

Sasuke paused. One finger deftly flicked a tear off of Naruto's face.

"If you do not call off the marriage, I will come and murder every single member of her family. I will decapitate her before your eyes, and scatter her remains to the wild animals." Naruto's eyes widened fearfully, and he stared at Sasuke with growing horror and fright.

Sasuke lowered his head to his neck. "If you are not waiting by the gates of Konoha, and you have escaped…I will find you. I will definitely find you, and when I find you, I will drag you back to Konoha and force you to watch as all your comrades are tortured, and killed. And if you…" his voice softened. "If you decide to be noble, and kill yourself, then I will utterly destroy this village." He paused. "Nothing will remain of Konoha – not even the dust."

His hand began to stroke Naruto's back. "You will long for me," he whispered. "You will worship me, and you will accept that nobody else will ever have you except for me. As I have for all these long, countless years, as I have done so, for you…" He bit down suddenly into Naruto's neck, drawing blood. Naruto gasped, his contorting with pain.

Sasuke drank deeply, and stared straight into Naruto's eyes. Cold black poured into misty blue. Blood dripping down his lips, he spoke the final words.

"…You will _love me_."

Sasuke left then, disappearing suddenly through the open window.

Naruto collapsed on the floor, fingers gripping the fresh wound. Blood oozed out between his fingers, splattering the floor. He raised his head, and let out a pained, dry sob.

There were no more tears left to cry.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**I wanted this to be charged with emotion, to be dark and really depressing, and I'm pretty satisfied with how it came out. I can't think of any other ending that would suit this story as well.**

**There are probably grammar and spelling mistakes throughout this, but I'm really too lazy to go back and proof-read. I really should find a beta. **

**Well. What'd you think?**


End file.
